A Blast From The Past
by Purple Pixie5
Summary: When Tony makes a breakthrough- Time Travelling, he convinces the other Avengers to join him. But, instead they go back to past... specifically the 1940s. Of course Steve is delighted to be back but are the other Avengers interested? How will Tony cope with seeing his dad? Will Steve want to go back to 2013? NO SLASH!
1. Prolougue

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am back after a yearlong hiatus and this is my first Avengers fic so bear with me please. One quick note: if the science-y stuff doesn't sound science-y… please try to deal with it as it will probably be only in the beginning 5 chapters or so then it won't be there as… you'll see…**

**Summary: Tony makes a scientific breakthrough! Time travelling! When he convinces the Avengers to travel to the future to see what technologies are there and bring it here to benefit everyone. BUT… they go back to the past to the… 1940s. Of course Steve's delighted to be back but are the other avengers interested? How will Tony be able to cope with seeing his dad again?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, the sequel will already be out….**

It had been 6 months since the alien invasion and the Loki drama and the Avengers were living there normal lives… well as normal being an avenger could be! The Avengers were all living in Avengers' Tower previously known as Stark Tower. Everyone was doing what they normally do: Clint flicking through channels to find something to watch, Natasha was going through endless magazines to find something to take away her mind from boredom, Thor was munching down on pop-tarts, Bruce was making a sandwich and Steve was trying to figure out how to use the microwave, with no success.

"I AM A GENIUS!" screamed Tony, coming in the living room.

"We know that Stark got other news?" Clint said sarcastically.

Tony ignored Clint's comment and proceeded with his next comment:

"I may have invented a time machine" Tony said gleefully. Seriously no-one spoke after that you could hear crickets chirping.

"Seriously, no one cares" This time Bruce's head shot up

"It's not that no-one cares Tony, it's just that no-one believes you. I mean have you considered your chances and the consequences if something goes wrong?" Bruce questioned

Tony gave a muffled speech.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha questioned

Tony threw his hands in the air and sighed "Fine, the risks are that if this goes wrong: I could make a black hole, rip the universe apart or create a new dimension. No biggie!" Tony said with a smile on his face. The avengers just sat there with their mouths wide open.

"No biggie… I may not be a scientist or something but that seems like a huge deal" Clint said

"And besides if this thing does work where are you exactly planning to go?" Steve questioned

"To the 31st century" Tony said smiling. Bruce and Clint, who were both drinking water spit it all out.

"Are you serious? Why?" Bruce asked once he was all cleaned up

"So we can see the technology they use and bring it to benefit humanity here!" Tony said as it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So you want to travel 10,000 years into the future" Natasha questioned

"And besides what would Pepper say?" Steve asked

"She is in DC and won't have to know and I want you to come along" Tony replied. At that points all the 5 other avengers said there defences at the same time:

"It's too dangerous"

"You've got to be kidding Stark"

"The risks outweigh the benefits"

"I am not even use to this time and you want to drag me into another!?"

"What is this time travel you mortals speak of?"

"You'll see Thor buddy" Tony replied while tapping his shoulder lightly "Guys it will be an adventure so come on, please?"

"Well it would be great learning experience"

"Considering Tony's begging us, it must be important"

"It may not be that dangerous"

"It doesn't sound too bad"

"I'm still puzzled by the talk the man of iron is giving" At that point Tony literally jumped in the air.

"Come on guys, down to the basement we go!" Tony screamed

"Wait you knew we'd say yes" Bruce asked

"Yeah"

The Avengers came down the stairs to the basement where a big clear ball was standing. Tony opened the gate and inside there was nothing apart from a control panel and a lot of complicated maths lying around. Tony quickly turned the dial to the 31st century.

"Wait I've changed my mind!" Clint shrieked

"Too Late" Soon the gate closed and the World went black

-LINE BREAK-

Bruce was the first to wake up with his vision still blurred. He was having the same feeling right after the other guy came into the light.

"Guys, is anyone awake?" Bruce asked and as soon as the words escaped his mouth each Avenger slowly stood up groaning and moaning.

"Thanks to Stark, we all have massive headaches" Clint replied sarcastically

"But where are we?" Bruce questioned

"Ask the inventor" Natasha replied

"Oh my god, it's starting!" An unknown girl screamed

"What's starting?" Clint asked Soon a lively music started playing and lots of people rushed to a stage

"Wait a minute, I remember the stage, music, and the crowds" Steve said smiling

"Then tell us Capsicle" Tony asked annoyed

"It's the Stark Expo!" Steve replied

"How can you remember this Steve? You weren't awake from your ice nap and besides this is not my Expo" Tony said

"Not the 2010 expo, the other Expo!" Steve said, hoping Tony would catch on.

"There were only 2 expo's one in 2010 and the other in… God, no, no, no!" Tony said while sighing

"And the other was in?" Clint asked. Tony face palmed himself

"Guys, we're in 1943"

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! ****Ok so that's where this chapter ends! Right just review, it would make me a happy girl! While reviewing try to answer the questions**

**Is everyone to OOC? **

**And **

**Does everything seem right?**


	2. Past collides with the Present

**A/N: Wahoo! Thanks for the 6 reviews and supporting me guys! I didn't expect 10 but I'm glad people care and review, so here's Chapter 2! Oh and a quick note: There will be a rivalry between Steve and Tony, so yeah but still NO SLASH! **

**Grettama- Yeah, it's still no slash but there is rivalry between Steve and Tony but thanks for the answering my questions!**

**Guest- Thanks **

**MysticFantasy- Here's your update**

**Avengerscrazygal- Yeah, I was waiting for someone to write something like this and I thought might as well do it myself!**

**The Miss America- Here's the update and hopefully I'm showing in this chapter and thanks for the advice.**

**Esparia- Thank you and we love it when Tony messes up!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the Avengers?**

"Wait 1943" Clint said the words as if they were a drink that he was gulping down

"Yes come one" Steve said

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Howard Stark!" The intercom boomed. Some lively music played and the curtain lifted to reveal dancing ladies and soon a man in a suit entered the stage.

"Dad, you are the last thing I want to see" Tony muttered to himself

"What if I told you that in a few years' time your automobile won't even touch the ground at all?" Howard said. A few gasps came from the crowd.

"Automobile?" Clint asked

""1940s name for car" Natasha corrected him

"With Stark industries repulsor technology you can do just that" Howard Continued. The crowd peered forward looking more interested than ever.

"Haven't you got repulsors on your armour?" Bruce asked

"Yes" Tony replied

"Ladies, if you may" Howard asked. 4 ladies came forward and removed the wheels.

"Count a Stark to have ladies to do his bidding" Clint muttered. Natasha gave a small laugh. Howard Stark made his way to a control board and pressed some buttons. Soon the car lifted and the crowd gasped but 5 seconds later the car crashed down and the crowd gave some oohs. Howard chuckled. "Well I did say a few years…"

"70 years later, your son is dancing around in a flying red and gold suit" Clint whispered. Unfortunate for him Tony gave him a punch on his right shoulder

"Ow" Clint said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Wait, if we're back at the expo then I'm not Captain America yet" Steve said

"You mortals are so puzzling and tiny!" Thor said. Bruce, ignoring Thor's comment asked him "Then where were you?"

"Follow me". The Avengers headed to an army recruitment centre where they found a skinny looking guy with blond hair looking lost and desperate.

"Wait, that's you!" Tony asked laughing while giving a high five to Clint.

"Wish Cell phones were invented!"

"This is perfect blackmail material!" Steve glared at them to both shut up.

"Ok so tomorrow, I become Captain America and then Dr Erskine dies, wait I have got to go back to the lab and prevent his death!" Steve shouted

"You can't Steve" Tony said, stopping him before he runs of God knows where

"Think about it Steve, how will the scientists react when they find 2 Steve Rogers instead of 1" Natasha explained. At that point Steve calmed down.

"We're not here to prevent events happening; _actually_ we're not supposed to be here at _all_!" Clint shouted while glaring at Tony.

"Ok so we did not go to the 31st century but at least we're not back 10,000 years" Tony said, trying to lighten the mood but this only earned him daggers from his team mates.

"I'm baffled by this this talk you mortals are on about" Thor asked like a child.

"Oh yeah, forgot about Thor, so any ideas on how to explain it to him?" Clint asked. This earned him a series of no's from his team

"Thor, you know how you have different dimensions, think of this as another dimension" Bruce explained

"This makes things much clearer! Thank you tiny mortal"

"You're welcome buddy"

"So, that's one problem down so here's another: Where are we going to find a place to stay till Tony can fix the time machine_, you can_ fix the time machine, _right_?" Natasha asked

"Yes, it may take a while but if I can make it before, I can make one again." Tony replied.

"You people can stay at my apartment" Steve offered

-LINE BREAK-

Steve opened the door to reveal a small hall where you could see all the rooms.

"This makes the SHIELD rooms look amazing"

"Agreed"

"India looks like a palace compared to this place"

"I want to go back to my mansion!"

"This place is not fit for the son Asgard!"

"The doors there if you want to leave" Steve offered while pointing to the door. The other 5 avengers exchanged glances between them

"I love the colour choice, Cap!"

"Small makes it cosy"

"I could pick up some decorating tips"

"Nice choice, Capsicle"

"This dwelling is still not fit for the son of Asgard"

"Wait there is still 2 Steve Rogers, so what happens if the other one comes back?" Bruce questioned making the others groan.

"I've told you this is the night before became Captain America so I was staying in a hotel room provided by the SSR **(1)**" Steve replied

"SSR?" Bruce questioned

"It's a wartime version of SHIELD" Clint replied

"What happens after Steve becomes Captain America?" Natasha questioned

"One of them will disappear" Tony replied

"What? How?" Clint questioned

"Well, we're messing with time, none of are supposed to be here apart from Steve and now's there's 2 of them one will disappear as Steve's messing with time. Before any of you ask we won't disappear as we don't exist yet but we have got get out before -" Bruce replied. Natasha motioned him to go on but Bruce shook his head to say he wasn't going to continue. Natasha was eager to know more but her other teammates weren't interested but didn't mean that she wouldn't keep her guard up… **(2)**

"Well, let's hope it's the other Steve Rogers because it's going to be real hard to explain to someone else" The others agreed.

"Well it's getting late so let's catch some shut-eye" Clint said. Everyone agreed and Steve turned down the lights.

"This place is still not fit"

"Get some sleep Thor"

**I don't remember and if he doesn't, just try to get along for the sake of my story and if it bothers you so much then leave a review or PM me on what's supposed to happen and I'll change it.**

**A small Brutasha moment for you Brutasha fans but they will probably not be a couple in this… unless you want me to. **

**A/N: Chapter 2, done and dusted. If you read this story please review, even if you don't have an account, try to review. If you have an account but are too lazy to log in just leave a review. Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**

**Just quick questions:**

**What Pairings do you want?**

**Is Steve to childish?**

**Is Thor speaking right?**

**Is everything all right generally as a whole?**


	3. Old Friends and New

**A/N: Chapter 3 for you guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Right we're having a time skip so this chapter takes place after Cap's done his tour thing and after Bucky dies, I just couldn't write about that… This episode will contain 2 flashbacks so you people are well updated. This is also the part where the Avengers are joined to the timeline and the changes to the movie (Captain America: The first Avenger) begins. ENJOY! REVIEW REVIEW! I find this chapter lame for some reason…**

**Grettama – **_Thanks for the review! I am not a science person and I did say that the science-y stuff isn't going to sound science-y so yeah! No Stony romance but FRIENDSHIP and I am not going to have 2 Steve Rogers! Don't hate me! As for you English… you speak better than I do in most of my reviews and I'm from the UK so yeah…_

**X0xalexis8- **_Thanks for reviewing! I may have Clintasha but I'm debating about that…_

**Avengerscrazygal- **_Thanks for the advice!_

**LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books- **_Thanks for the motivation!_

**JaSoStylish- **_Thanks!_

**Firefighter Capsicle- **_I'm going to keep the bromance! I might do Brutasha friendship…_

**Manicpanicgirl- **_Update here!_

**Thewriterstory- **_Thanks and I'm working on that chapter! Did you want to say something else because you stopped midway through your sentence…_

**Ashleykhl- **_I'm working on that!_

**Chintz- **_Thanks! Clintasha will deffo be coming! _

**Anastasia Jamieson- **_Thanks for loving and answering my questions!_

**Disclaimer: I don't a hair on their heads…**

The Avengers had been in the 1940s for 3 months **(A/N-It's a guess) **and were doing their best to suit in the timeline with Steve's help of course

_**Flash Back**_

Steve (the modern one) quietly watched himself and Howard talk about something he couldn't care less** (1).**

"**-** and the way it changes, it's incredible!" Howard continued. Soon as Howard finished, Steve disappeared and it was time for the other Steve Rogers appear.

"But you were there, I was just talking to you and know you're here!?" Howard exclaimed while questioning.

"Um yeah, just testing the "Super Speed", stuff actually works!" Steve lied and being bad at it to but he hoped Howard would shrug it off. Howard did and it was clear he had something else to do

"Ok, well I've got a meeting to do with Stark Industries so I'll be back".

"_There's something else in your mind Steve Rogers and I'm going to find out what it is…" _Howard thought silently.

**End of Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

"Peggy? It's so good to see you!" Steve shouted. Peggy turned around and was clearly confused.

"Captain Rogers, you just saw me yesterday" Peggy explained, still confused

"I know but feels more like 70 years" Steve said still delighted to see him. Maybe she would ask him to the dance in 3 months' time.

**End of Flash Back**

Tony and Bruce were trying to find a way back to their own time. Clint and Natasha were trying to finance the Avengers and buy items. Thor was being confused but tried to help Steve on his mission to find out what Hydra were up to.

"Guys, today is the day" Steve said

"Um Cap, we're not from here so we have no idea what that means" Clint said

"Today, I get to choose a new shield and get to pick my trusted circular one" Steve said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Everyone was deadly silent.

"What no-one wants to come?" At that point Tony got up from the couch and said

"We'll come Cap"

"Are you sure Tony because the man leading the demonstration is your dad" Steve said quietly. Tony was silent for a while and sighed before replying

"Yes, why not Cap, I can't keep running away from him… I have got to face the truth". The other 4 avengers watched silently as the 2 exchanged sentences.

"Your choice"

-LINE BREAK-

"So Steve, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Howard asked

"Um yeah, Guys this is Howard Stark." Steve said awkwardly

"My name is Clint Barton"

"Dr Bruce Banner"

"Natalia Rushman" Natasha replied using her fake alias which she used when she was working for Tony

"Anthony… Parks! Yes Anthony Parks!" Tony replied using a fake smile

"My name is T- "Clint cut him of saying "His name is Dr Donald Blake"

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all, I would do the informal greetings but I've got to show Steve some Shield's, you guys can watch if you want" Howard offered. The 5 avengers all nodded.

"So Steve here is the collection" Howard showed. Steve instantly knew to ignore all the others and reach for his circular shield

"What's this?" Steve asked

"It's just a prototype but it's made of vibranium which is vibration absorbent… practically indestructible" Howard explained. Steve said that he'll take this one. He asked Peggy on what she thought and immediately fired bullets at him which caused Howard and the other 5 remaining Avengers to duck down

"She's feisty Cap" Tony whispered.

"Captain, Mr Stark, I've a friend coming over and I want best behaviour!" Peggy glared are him. 2 minutes later a young blonde woman came

"This is Maria Carbonell, I've giving her a tour."

"Mom?" Tony whispered

"I don't think Peggy mentioned you 5?" Maria questioned

"I'm Clint Barton" Clint was the first to say his name

"Bruce Banner"

"Dr Donald Blake and Natalia Rushman"

"Anthony Parks"

"Miss Carbonell, what a pleasure to see you?" Howard said with his hand out. Maria shook it but said "Wish I could say the same for you, Mr Stark" She quickly walked away with Peggy. **(2)**

"Dude, your mom is _hot_!" Clint said

"But she's my… _MOM!" _Tony whispered clearly disgusted by Clint' comment

**Is Steve OOC thinking this comment?**

**I've added Maria Stark as I don't think she gets enough love in the movies. If you guys don't like it then I could probably remove her.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 done and dusted. Please read and review to tell me how you find it, any improvements I could do? Review, Alert and Favourite! Chapter 4 will follow shortly….**


	4. Kisses with Science!

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with chapter 4 and I'm glad you love this story. ENJOY AND REVIEW! This chapter is more of a Clintasha but next chapter will focus solely on Steve. **

**Shadow The Assassin- **_LOL!_

**Avengerscrazygal- **_Thanks for liking Maria! As for the pairings, there is a Clintasha moment! DON'T KILL ME! Thanks for calling my story awesome and all shall be revealed later._

**Guest- **_Thanks for loving and it already has Pepperony by default. I don't ship Tony with someone other than Pepper._

**Ashleykhl- **_Thanks for loving Maria's appearance._

**Grettama- **_Yeah they meet! Here's the next chapter._

**MysticFantasy- **_Hey, I'll be honest! I ship Steve and Natasha more than Clint and Natasha but I decided to give them a try and see how it works._

**LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books- **_Hey, thanks for the long review. With me some chapters will show huge progress while some will just be introductions some are going to be thoughts of some people. I found the previous chapter lame too! The numbers are supposed to be pointers but FF cuts them out. You didn't sound half asleep. I appreciate your constructive criticism review! Some authors will take it as flame but I don't! Hey, that's why I appreciate reviews so I can improve my writing and be a better author! Thanks for loving this story!_

Back at the Shield presentations and Steve was choosing his trusted circular one, they could finally start with the informal introduction.

"So you guys are Steve's friends?" Howard asked. The Avengers just nodded

"Any friend of Steve is a friend of mine!" Howard explained. Tony just kept fake smiling.

"You know Steve is like a son to me. As for me, I'm probably never going to get married and have a son but Steve makes up for it". Howard exclaimed. All the remaining Avengers stared at Tony who was smiling nervously.

"If I ever had a son, I would choose something a bit more royal like… Anthony Edward". Tony genuinely smiled for the first time in 4 months. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got things to do, so goodbye" and with that she was of. As soon as they were alone, Bruce asked: "Your parents don't exactly get along, do they?"

"They do, it was more of a hate first then love" Tony explained "So, I'm going to go back to Steve's apartment and try to figure out, how to get back"

"Sure thing, me and Tasha will get some supplies_" _Clint said.

After 3 hours, Tony was screaming, Clint was teasing and Bruce was trying not to Hulk out. Natasha decided that she and Clint would go to the mall or market as it was called in 1943. Of course, the shopping took 5 hours as the sirens would go off to say that bombs were coming down and they needed to hide but their market trip was interesting.

"Ok, so we need bread and eggs" Clint said.

-LINE BREAK-

"Clint, we can't get eggs, we're at the limit with this week's ration" Natasha explained

"Ration?" Clint asked, clearly confused

"Clint, we're in the middle of a war, so all the food is being sent to the soldiers and that means less food for us so the government gave us these ration cards so that the food is equally distributed **(****A/N: Am I right?)**" Natasha explained

"How did Steve live here?" Clint exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the new rules. But, Natasha mind was somewhere else

"Hey, Nat, what are you thinking?" Clint asked

"Nothing, it's got me thinking about how we can't live here and Steve can't live in the 21st century. Maybe we were sent here on purpose?" Natasha questioned, hoping her partner would give her an answer.

"Oh, we were sent here on purpose! Mr Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist tried to bend the rules of the universe and go into the future but we ended up here!" Clint ease, trying to lighten the mood

"I'm serious Clint" Natasha said and as soon as she said that Clint's face fell

"Hey, Nat maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't be so hard on Steve when we get back. Maybe this is a conspiracy or something trying to teach us a lesson." Clint said. Natasha smiled. "Hey let's go back before someone asks you to join the war or something"

"Now that's the Natasha I know and fear!" Clint joked. Natasha gave a small laugh. _Maybe life in the 40s won't be so bad after all… _

"Wait" Natasha stooped and kissed Clint on the cheek

"Why did you that?" Clint asked blushing

"A thank you gift for listening to me" Natasha explained smiling. Clint said nothing but smiled all the way back.

-LINE BREAK-

"This is so annoying. I can't make the equation add up. I mean all the variables are in place but I'm forgetting something" Tony explained, exhausted. Steve's apartment was a mess. There was crumpled up papers, broken pencils, rubber shavings etc.

"Hey, let me see." Bruce offered. Tony gave it to him before collapsing on the bed.

"Tony, your missing the x variable, the y variable is supposed to be +1 instead of -1. Seriously, Tony, your making this many mistakes, I'm worried" Bruce half-joked

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything is really stressful like meeting mom and dad again and trying to go back home" Tony explained. Bruce couldn't help but feel sorry of Tony.

"Hey, it's stressful but look you gave Steve his happiness back by bringing back to his time. I mean Steve doesn't like we are doing and he has to stay in the 21st century permanently whereas we're only here temporally so let's put on a brave face and pull together, for Steve's happiness" Bruce explained

"For the First Avenger" Tony said quietly before falling to sleep

**A/N: There! I added a small Clintasha moment and even a small Bruce and Tony FRIENDSHIP moment. I repeat this story will have no slash parings. It's not that I have something against slash… it's just that I don't write about it… so please don't trash me in your reviews… **

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite. Until next time!**


	5. Meetings

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 is here! This is a Steve centric one as I thought he wasn't getting the spotlight enough and we're in the 40s! Thanks for sticking with me and we're now approximately half way through this fic. It's a short one as I didn't know how people would react but later I'll put up a longer one? We'll see. ENJOY! **

**Ashleykhl- **_Interesting…_

**ICEAGEISEPIC- **_Yay, you found my humour to be good and yes it is 1000 years not 10000 years… they fought aliens and Steve is from the 1940s so it's okay for them._

**LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books- **_I haven't done World War since I was in Year 5 and now I'm in Year 9 so I just wanted to confirm. A Tony and Maria moment may happen but a Howard and Tony Moment, deffo!_

Steve was glad to be back in his time and world. It was a world where everything was a lot simpler and less complicated. For example, there were _actual _butlers not the sci-fi stuff Tony uses **(A/N: Remember Steve doesn't know about technology and a robot which does everything Tony asks and speaks with a human voice would freak me out so imagine Steve…). **No guys in flying armours, no demi-gods wanting world domination, no guys that have to control their anger. Life was perfect for Steve….

"Captain Rogers', we may have a lead on HYDRA and the Red Skull and we want Captain America to check it out," Peggy said

"I will but do I have to go now?" Steve asked, hoping he would get some time to spend with Peggy

"No, you don't have to leave in another 3 and half hours till Howard will be ready with the plane to take you there" Peggy replied, still completely oblivious to what Steve was hinting

"So, do you maybe want to get some coffee maybe?" Steve asked. Peggy smiled; maybe she would ask him to the dance…

"Sure, but I can I invite Howard along?" Peggy asked. To be honest, Steve was disappointed that they wouldn't have a chance to talk alone and… fondue… but he let it slide.

"Sure, go right ahead!" Steve said putting on a fake smile. Peggy smiled and walked away but she stopped and asked "Place and Time?"

"Oh yeah, um Old Joe's coffee shop and 4 o clock" Steve explained. Peggy walked but said before "See you there" When she was gone Steve sighed and thought _How does Tony do this? _

-LINE BREAK-

"So Steve, anything new in your life?" Howard asked hoping he would spill something out. Steve thought _Oh yeah, I'm actually from the future and I got transported back here because your son tried to mess with the universe and oh did I mention that I belong to a team called the Avengers? Probably Not._ But what he said was "Nothing new is happening."

"Are you sure Steve, you seem lost in your thoughts" Peggy asked obviously concerned for her crush- no, FRIEND.

"Steve you seem off lately, is everything alright?" Howard asked

"Yes, don't worry about it, ok" Steve replied to all their questions

"That's good to know so what about those new friends of yours?" Howard asked. Steve tensed up; this was the question he didn't want to answer.

"What are these new friends of yours, Steve?" Peggy asked, a bit hurt that Steve kept something like this from her.

"Um yeah, there just some great people." Steve lied. He didn't feel so pure…

"Yeah they are really interesting especially the guy called Anthony." Howard said. Steve gave a fake laugh "Yeah, the guy is different, all right!"

"So tell me all about him" Howard asked. Steve thought _you want me to tell you all about your own son._

"Ok so he is a huge genius and is currently trying to invent… time travelling!" Steve lied. Ok it wasn't a complete lie

"His parents must be proud" Howard said

"They passed away, sir" Steve lied again. Steve thought again _no their not, his dad is talking to me right now and his mom is somewhere but their alive. But hey, in 2013 there not alive so maybe it's not a complete lie… _

"I want to meet Anthony."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to meet the guy, if he can bend the laws of the universe, he can easily analyse HYDRA weapons."

"Howard, I don't think it's-"

"Great, bring him next week but I'd love to stay and chat but now I've got a Stark industries meeting so I'll leave you love birds alone for now"

"Wait, can I bring a friend?"

"If they can fight and you trust them, then yes" Howard said and with that he paid the bill and left. Steve thought _well that went great! (Insert sarcasm here)_**(A/N: Does Steve know about sarcasm?)**

"So Steve, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." Peggy asked, looking hopeful

"I'd love to go!" Steve replied looking joyful. Peggy smiled.

"Thank you Steve" Peggy said that and with that she left

_Well, at least, something great came out of that meeting but one thing is for sure, I am never going back to 2013!_

**A/N- So ok! Steve doesn't want to go back to 2013. The next chapter will be a Tony and Bruce FRIENDSHIP and Bruce and Natasha FRIENDHIP! Then chapter 7 will be back to Steve and his HYDRA battle. Chapter 8 will go to Tony and Howard. Chapter 9 will be a fight between Steve and the Avengers then Chapter 10; which is the final one which will have the Avengers go back in 2013 so lots drama coming up!**

**Fun Marvel Fact!**

**Did you know: **_That Steve Rogers loves Apple Pie!_

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Many of you probably expected a chapter but it's a sad author's note! PLEASE DO NOT LOOK AWAY! I am very busy with school, exams, studies and etc. I have just started Year 9 and that may not seem much but in my school… it is. It's the year where all your sets are chosen in maths, English and science for Year 10 and I need to get into set 1 for all them. I have started my science GCSE and need to concentrate on them. I have an ICT GCSE exam in May 2014 so that's in 6 months. I also need to pick my options for GCSE. Please bear with me. Here are the statistics for my stories:**

**Blast From the Past: **_I have major writers block on that one but I am working on it. I am hoping to get this one finished._

**Switching Sides: **_I have chapter 10 written of this story and I am on chapter 6. I desperately want to finish this story but it does go on for 30 chapters… I may update Chapter 7, 8, 9 and 10 but I want to finish at least Chapter 15 before updating Chapter 7. The reviews for this story aren't so great either…_

**I know it is really annoying to have to read a stupid author's note but I needed to get the message out there…**

**Thank You.**

**Purple Pixie5**


	7. We've built a Time Machine!

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! This story is a huge hit! Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting and favouring! This is sort of a filler chapter, it has the Avengers trying to build a time machine and go back. Please continue to show your love and review! Ok, chapter 6 for you!**

* * *

**Marvelgeek42 **_(Here's the next update and yes curious is right!)_

**Thewriterstory **_(Aw don't be sad! I'm back and thanks for understanding!)_

**TaecMin **_(I have updated for you!)_

**Anonymous **_(Here's the update!)_

**Alliegator **_(I will keep on writing and thank you!)_

**Macriadaughterofhades **_(Pepper will turn up but it will be a vague cameo type thing and yes I feel great that you guys love Maria Stark, she doesn't get much love in the MCU…)_

**Book Soldier **_(It's good to know that you're enjoying this and that you're interested! Keep reading!)_

* * *

"Ok, so we have all the factors and equations in place, we just need to buy the materials and equipment." Bruce said

"Great so what do we need" Tony asked

"I don't know, didn't you build it?" Bruce asked

"Yeah but with 21st Century materials not 20th Century materials" Tony said. Bruce sighed. This was _not _going to be easy…

"You built your first Iron Man suit in a cave, in the dessert with a box of scraps! I think you'll be able to do something Tony!" Bruce said

"Actually, they were my weapons but I see where you're coming from. It's not easy Bruce; I've made a tear in the universe. If we want to get back in one piece at the correct time, we need to find a wormhole and to do that we need to build this machine. It's complicated. It's a prototype I've been working on." Tony said.

"Now, all we need to do is substitute the 21st century materials with 20th century materials." Bruce said.

"Yup and I know where we can go shopping…" Tony said

* * *

"Howard, I need to talk to you!" Peggy said. Howard ignored her and still chatted to the girls.

"Howard!" Peggy screamed, knocking him of guard.

"Ladies; I'm going to have to talk to you later!" Howard said

"I think Steve is hiding something." Peggy said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Howard asked.

"He's been so insecure lately and his 5 new friends are weird. It's like there not from here." Peggy said. Howard laughed.

"So what; they time –travelled! Peggy, ever since his best friend Bucky fell of the train, he's been isolated and I think it's great he's found some new friends!" Howard said

"Yes, but so soon after his death? Something isn't right!" Peggy said

"You're over reacting! His friends are perfectly normal! In fact, I'm going to talk to one of his friends in 5 days!" Howard said and walked away. That still didn't give Peggy any reassurance…

* * *

"A junkyard! Seriously, Tony, this is low, even for my standards!" Bruce said.

"Well, we can't go shopping in a real store, we don't have any money! Besides, two guys buying tons of materials sure won't get the government interested! They'll think we're HYDRA agents that snuck into the country and get our good old captain after us!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Yeah but two guys, sneaking in a junk yard will not get a government interested?" Bruce questioned.

"No, it won't they'll think we're workers separating out all the junk!" Tony said. Bruce shook his head.

"Whatever you say…"

"Come on, now start hunting!" Tony and Bruce went of their separate ways. Tony found the metallic parts; while Bruce found any wires that they could use and found a circuit board.

"Tony, this circuit board might come in useful" Bruce said.

"There are circuit boards in the 1940s? Whoever built this must be a genius!" Tony said.

"Oh look there's a logo. A Stark Industries logo, how nice!?" Tony said and handed the circuit boards to Bruce.

"Come on, Doctor, we've got a machine to build." Tony said and the two ran off to the house.

* * *

"What are we building, exactly?" Bruce asked.

"It's really easy. We're building 2 machines. One of them will find us a wormhole, now it isn't going to be any wormhole, it's going to be the one I've created while travelling here! The other machine is going to teleport us. Now you're probably asking why we can't simply walk in the wormhole. If we walk in the wormhole, we'll get disintegrated but this machine will make sure that we go there in one piece and stay that way. I would explain the science all again but then that is another 3 hour lecture and I would be wasting my breath. Ready to start building?" Tony explained

"Yep, let's do this!" Bruce said. The two men started assembling the parts together.

* * *

"You know Clint; this is a really nice setting!" Natasha said.

"It's good to be away from the noise as much as possible!"" Clint said.

"Wait, this isn't a date, right?!" Natasha asked worriedly. Clint froze.

"No not at all! Well, not unless you want it to be" Clint said. Natasha smiled.

"Well, when we get back to our time, I'll treat you to a proper coffee!" Clint suggested.

"I would like that very much!" Natasha said. She and Clint kept smiling at each other while sipping coffee

* * *

"Hey Thor, you're not busy or anything?" Steve asked.

"Why do you ask?" Thor asked.

"You see, I have a mission with HYDRA and the Red Skull so I was hoping to bring one of the Avengers but since Tony and Bruce are building the machine again and Clint and Natasha are god knows where, so I was hoping you would come" Steve said.

"It would be my honour to serve with you and fight by your side, America's Captain!" Thor boomed. Steve smiled.

"Thanks Thor and its Captain America!" Steve said.

"Whatever you say Captain America America's Captain!" Thor said. Steve sighed. _This was going to be a long battle…_

* * *

"Are you done Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Nearly, just let me weld these two bits together!" Tony replied. Bruce looked shocked.

"Where did you find a blowtorch from?" Bruce asked.

"I found it in the junkyard!" Tony said.

"And it was working?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Bruce just shook his head and got back to work.

"Ok, I've made the circuit board, I just need to solder the wires in, so after you're done, can I have the blow torch. You have connected the wires right?" Bruce asked.

"Um yeah, there over there" Tony said, not lifting his mask up. "Here I'm done" Tony handed the mask and blowtorch to Bruce. Bruce put on the mask and began soldering. After a good 30 minutes, Bruce was done.

"Hand the box over" Bruce said. Tony and Bruce delicately put the circuit board inside the box and blowtorched it shut.

"Oh God, please work!" Bruce prayed. The box switched on.

"Yes, it works. I can build anything, no matter what the place or what the time!" Tony gloated.

"Wait, how do we know if it works or not?" Bruce asked. Tony shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? Tony!" Bruce sighed.

_But the good news is that they were finally going home…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short but I would like to apologise for sticking with me! Updates are back to normal but they'll be once a week because I have 3 other stories to juggle! Again, sorry for the delay but blame school! This story is finishing about 10 chappies...**


End file.
